


Pretty Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur runs into George at a party and promptly discover a new side of him: turns out George is not as innocent as he appears to be on the internet.After this revelation, thoughts of George plague his mind, he'd do anything to see him again, and maybe get a chance to have him for himself too.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128
Collections: anonymous





	1. "George?" // "Wilbur?"

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get the idea of George being depraved and Wilbur immediately becoming sexually attracted to him out of my head, will end up with smut between them eventually I swear.

Wilbur looked around the room, eyes scanning the groups of people dancing, searching for his friend. Loud music was pounding in his ears repetitively, the floor sticking unpleasantly to the soles of his shoes, the consequence of some spilled drink that made its way to the floor earlier in the night, surely to the chagrin of the host in the morning.

One of his friends had dragged him to this party in a flat in the suburbs of Brighton,promising it would be fun and that he wouldn’t leave him alone. Despite his words, now, less than an hour later, the man had all but abandoned him and Wilbur, for all his height allowed him to tower above the small crowd gathered in the apartment, was still pretty sure he had lost him definitely, all of the faces surrounding him blending together in the darkness of the room.

He sighed for maybe the hundredth time of the night, nursing his lukewarm beer, fingers clenching and unclenching nervously around the glass bottle, as he tried desperately to get more alcohol in his system to make the night somewhat bearable.

A clamor erupted near the door and Wilbur craned his head around curiously, the host of the party, a girl in her twenties he didn’t know, was screaming happily, arms thrown in the air as she ran to the door, probably to greet some late friends who just arrived. He turned away, downing the rest of his beer determined to find a stronger drink, the small buzz running through his veins not enough of a distraction from his own social awkwardness.

“George!” He heard the girl yell, and he couldn’t help but glance in her direction, she had all but thrown herself on top of a brunette man who currently had his face burrowed in her hair, arms half wrapped around her waist. Ah, probably her boyfriend then. The man pulled away from the girl and Wilbur looked away, anxious he would be caught eavesdropping on private conversations, before immediately looking back.

Was that?  _ George _ ?! As in  _ Georgenotfound _ George?

The room was dim but the soft flashing blue light illuminated the unmistakable features of George, dark eyes framed by long lashes crinkling at the corners as he excitedly chatted with the girl. Wilbur’s jaw was slack as he couldn’t help but stare, what was the man doing here?

He felt the presence of his friend before he saw him, the blond man slapping him on the back, making him stumble a step forward.

“Well Wilbur why are you starin’ go talk to pretty boy Georgie if you want him so bad!”

Wilbur sputtered, “What? No! This guy, I know him from like youtube stuff!”, he inclined his head towards George, still standing near the door, chatting with another guy he seemed familiar with.

“What? You know him? Wait a second.” he pulled on the sleeve of a ginger hanging near them, getting his attention, “Hey, didn’t you go to uni with George?”

The other male nodded, “Yeah, most of us here,” he gestured to the other people in the room, “went to the same university! Pretty boy used to be  _ well acquainted _ with Lauren if you know what I mean.” he pointed to the host that greeted George, Wilbur mentally registering her name as ‘Lauren’.

“Why do you both call him ‘pretty boy’?” Wilbur asked, confused, scrunching up his eyebrows, watching George talk to yet another person, laughing easily, head thrown back revealing the smooth ivory plane of his neck. He wasn’t aware Gogy was such a social butterfly.

The man next to him chuckled, “That’s his nickname, ‘cause he’s pretty,  _ obviously _ , everyone wants to get in his pants. He’s got a bit of a reputation in bed, and he apparently  _ really _ lives up to it.”

“What?” Wilbur burst out laughing, incapable of reconciling the image of  _ Georgenotfound _ George and this George, who apparently was some sort of womanizer. 

He watched as George meddled with the crowd, accepting a shot after rolling his eyes as some guy’s joke, the man who offered it to him sticking close, lips tilted into a sly smile. George downed the shot, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste of the alcohol, the brunette next to him putting a hand on his arm, George not pushing him away, grinning at something he said.

“Well, you’d know if you’d gone to our uni, every guy is a little bit gay for george and every girl is a little bit straight, he gets what he wants.”

“He’s bi?” Wilbur asked, trying to hide the disbelief from his voice, wondering if it was breaking some sort of unspoken rule to learn so much about George from his ex-classmates. The man was so private, he barely ever revealed anything about himself on the internet, so to discover so many things so easily felt almost like cheating.

“Who knows, it’s Georgie boy, if he likes someone he really doesn’t care about gender and such.” The man shrugged before ducking away back into a group of intoxicated people, attention taken away by the call of his name.

Wilbur looked back at his friend, “I don’t even know what to say, I thought the guy was pretty innocent.”

The blond laughed, running his hand through his hair sheepishly “Ha, I have to admit that I agree with what he said” he nodded in the general direction where George’s classmate has disappeared, “I kissed Pretty boy once because of some stupid spin the bottle game, and, damn, I felt less confident in my heterosexuality for like a whole week.” He laughed again, seeing Wilbur’s bewildered face.

Wilbur shook his head, abandoning any attempt to reason with what he was hearing, half convinced he was currently living the most realistic delirious dream ever. He left his friend behind and approached the drink table, pouring himself some vodka in a plastic cup, filling the rest to the top with some sort of cheap multi-fruit juice. He settled near the wall, where it was dark, and let himself simply observe George  _ be  _ in this strange parallel dimension he had apparently entered when he had accepted to come to this party.

George had pushed away the man that had offered him the shot, handing him his plastic cup back. Standing a few steps away, he removed his dark blue crewneck in one motion, the smooth action unveiling a slither of pale skin where his shirt had ridden up before he tugged it down. A quick glance around the room revealed that Wilbur wasn’t the only one staring at George, at least two girls and a guy were not so subtly peeking at the man, from what he could see. 

Damn these people were horny animals.

By the time he looked back, George had gotten rid of his crewneck somewhere and had gotten his, now refilled, plastic cup back, standing a respectable distance away from the other man, smile still present but slightly more strained. The stranger said a couple of words, taking a step forward to get into George’s personal space right as George took a step back, frowning, starting to look visibly uncomfortable.

Wilbur pushed himself off the wall, approaching the two, if there was a perfect time to make his presence known now was probably it, getting rid of some creep at the same time. George didn’t notice his arrival before he was right next to him.

“Wh-what Wilbur? What are you doing here?” George exclaimed, discomfort completely forgotten, replaced by total surprise.

“I could ask the same of you.” Wilbur joked back, watching from the corner of his eye as the stranger sized him up before backing away, leaving him and George to their conversation, grumbling something under his breath.

George didn’t acknowledge the departure of the bothersome man, now completely fixated on Wilbur.

“I mean I went to uni with some of the people here and I was pretty much dragged to this against my will.” He said, taking another sip from his drink, vodka and coke from the look of it, already looking well on his way to being tipsy.

Wilbur nodded, pointing to his friend, “That’s my friend Mark, I think he knows a lot of the people here, but I was also dragged here against my will, so I guess we have that in common.”

George squinted, looking pensive for a second before his face lightened up in recognition, “Yeah, I’ve definitely seen him around before!”

“Well I sure hope so, I hear you guys kissed because of some game and you made him doubt his sexuality for a week.” Wilbur replied with a teasing smile.

George immediately flushed, crimson painting his pale cheeks, as he tried to hide his embarrassment by drinking some more of the vodka and coke mixture in his cup.

“I can’t believe he said that, now I’m definitely worried about what you’ve heard about me.” George whined, looking away from Wilbur’s searching gaze.

“Well, I’ve heard, uh, a couple of things? Nothing bad, just surprising, since you’re so proper and sort of PG on stream...”

George stopped him before he could elaborate, “Oh my god, please I don’t even want to hear it or I might genuinely die from the sheer embarrassment.”

They both laughed, but were interrupted by someone tapping George on the shoulder, a woman exchanging a couple of quiet words with him, George beaming in response to something the newly arrived girl said.

George turned back to him as the girl left, “Well, I don’t want to keep you away from your friend for too long so I’ll see you around Wilbur!” and he smiled, heading towards a group of guys waving to him, trying to get his attention.

Wilbur smiled back, not bothering to try and keep George’s focus on him, the man was obviously in high demand tonight, a lot of people seemed to know and want to talk to him.

The rest of the party passed in a blur, he stuck close to his friend, getting introduced to people, as he caught glimpses of George throughout the night, the man always stopping to smile or exchange a few words with him, looking progressively more drunk as the night went on.

It was 3am and Wilbur was getting ready to head home, his half-asleep, way-too-drunk friend sitting on the couch next on him, eyes squinting at the uber app on the too bright screen of his phone. Wilbur’s eyes searched the room one last time for George, maybe to say goodbye, or maybe because he was curious to see what he was up to, he hadn’t seen the brunette in the past half hour, and it was entirely possible he had already gone home.

His question was answered when he saw George emerge from the bathroom, hair tousled, lips red, half hidden behind a brown haired guy that had come out before him. The tall brunette in front of George threw a look behind his shoulder, smiling at George before linking their hands together, tugging him towards the exit of the flat, intention obvious enough to anyone watching.

George followed after him enthusiastically, stopping near the entrance, visibly looking for something. He looked around and let go of the guy’s hand after a couple of words, dashing towards the couch where Wilbur was still sitting. The tall man’s heart skipped a beat at the unexpected action but George didn’t seem to notice him, he climbed the other side of the couch, retrieving his crewneck where it was tucked away behind a couch cushion, victoriously holding it up and waving to his date (?). He stumbled as he stepped off the couch back onto the floor, Wilbur’s hand latching to grab his arm and stabilize him before the drunk man could hurt himself.

“Wilbur! Thanks for saving me… we should... film a video sometimes!” George giggled drunkenly, seemingly proud of his idea.

Wilbur nodded dumbly, not really sure George would even remember talking to him the next day and George grinned in response, waving before running back to the door, the man waiting for him, intertwining their hands together once more as they left together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my main fandom so I'm posting this on anonymous to avoid spamming my unsuspecting followers with mcyt smut lol
> 
> This was literally meant to be a smutty georgebur oneshot but of course I couldn't stop writing, woopsies.
> 
> Next chapter will be a build up with some flirty Wilbur, hoping to get the actual smut in the third one, but this might end up with them having feelings instead if I don't keep writing too innocently (against my will)


	2. Geoguessr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut yet, sorry luv x

Wilbur couldn’t deny he hadn’t been able to keep his mind off George for the rest of the night. He thought about him on the ride home, in the Uber, wondering if he was really out there having sex at some random guy’s flat, then he thought about him while he was showering, washing the grime of his body, wondering if George would remember talking to him in the morning, even his very last thought before sleep took him was of an image of George’s face, the soft glow of a lamp barely allowing Wilbur to see the pink flush on his cheeks, matching his pink swollen lips, a tuft of hair falling across his forehead, exactly how he had looked coming out of that bathroom, trailing after the stranger, every details ingrained in Wilbur’s brain against his will.

The man was truly a puzzle, an enigma, every time he thought he had him figured out the other would do something completely unexpected and he felt like he was back to square one, just wondering  _ Who the hell is George? _

He couldn’t ignore that the sexual energy between George and that stranger, the knowledge that they had left for less than innocent reason, had left him with a sharp envy , want coiling low in his stomach, twisting his thoughts impurely. Deep down he knew that he wanted to be the reason for George to look disheveled and dazed, he wanted to be the one to hold his hand, tugging him out of the door, he wanted... he wanted... he wanted George.

He could admit easily enough that he had always found the brunette beautiful, but the lust was certainly new, he hadn’t ever thought to stop and think about George in something other than platonic admiration, aesthetic appreciation before. The man had always seemed far from reach, a perfect statue made of smooth polished marble, tucked away behind a glass case in a museum, an unattainable ideal. But that party, that stranger, had shattered the glass and the marble had appeared warm beneath fingers other than his own. And Wilbur, poor fool he was, couldn’t help but fiercely yearn like never before, couldn’t help but be jealous of the random man who got to take him home.

Wilbur exhaled shakily, burrowing his face in his pillow.

* * *

  
  


The opportunity to talk to George again came even faster than he had expected, the evening after the party George had started a Geoguessr stream on his main twitch channel with Dream, and had asked him an hour into it if he wanted to join. Wilbur had accepted, quickly booting up his computer, heartbeat quickening at the thought of talking to George. He clicked on discord, waiting for the streamer to add him to the call.

“Hey Wilbur!” George spoke up cheerfully, his voice sounded normal, upbeat and bright, and Wilbur was begrudgingly impressed at how well George was hiding his hangover, that surely had to be there with the amount the petite man had drunk. Even Wilbur didn’t feel that great and he had drunk way less.

“Hi,” Dream added more quietly.

“Hello, hello, how are you guys doing? Not too tired, Georgie?” Wilbur glanced at George’s face on his stream after saying those last few words, closely watching his reaction, testing the water with a seemingly innocent question.

George flushed, already opening his mouth to reply, and deflect the question probably, before Dream came barreling in:

“Uh? Why are you asking  _ that _ Wilbur?” he sounded suspicious, like he himself knew something had gone down the previous night but he didn’t know exactly what. 

Wilbur paused, wondering how much Dream knew about George’s real life friends and ‘reputation’, George seemed to enjoy keeping his online and IRL life neatly separated, drastically different from one another, so probably not a lot, right?

“Just asking, am I not allowed to ask Dream? Are you gatekeeping asking your friends how they slept? That’s kinda rude.” Wilbur teased, not wanting to put George in a too uncomfortable spot if he truly didn’t want to mention the party last night, leaving him the choice of bringing it up.

Dream sputtered, and George took pity on him almost immediately, interrupting before Dream could try to justify himself.

“He’s just teasing, calm down Dream, it’s just that I went to see some uni friends in Brighton yesterday and me and Wilbur... ran into each other.”

So he did remember, Wilbur felt relieved, he saw George look to the side, probably checking his Chat’s reaction, before looking back at the game.

“What? You didn’t tell me that!” Dream sounded offended, the pout obvious in his voice.

“Oh sorry, didn’t know you needed to know where I am 24/7” George mocked, rolling his eyes.

“You’re an idiot George…” Dream replied, annoyed, “Where did you guys even run into each other, I thought Brighton was a big city?” he continued, curiosity winning over his irritation.

“Uhh” // “Uh” The two brits chorused.

“Okay, no! Now they’re gonna think it’s weird, Chat it’s not, we literally just saw each other at like, a- uh, a party, we happen to have mutual acquaintances.” George rushed through the explanation after seeing some outlandish suppositions in chat.

“Aw, Mark is going to be heartbroken you called him an acquaintance Georgie, he thinks you’re very… _cool_ , to say the least.”

George covered his face with his hands, “Oh my god, shut up Wilbur.” he mumbled through them.

Wilbur took a great pleasure in seeing the other man squirm in his chair, face flushed, there was something endearing in the way George acted that made Wilbur want to tease him even more, yearning to see just how far George’s blush would spread, the pink extending from his cheeks to his pale neck.

But now was probably not the time.

He huffed out a laugh, “Sorry, just sayin’.”

“A party? GEORGE! Why don’t you tell me this kind of stuff.” Dream whined again, Wilbur quashing down the sliver of annoyance that rose up at the younger man's behavior.

“Okay, chill, it wasn’t even really a party, it was more like a small ‘get-together’.” George tried to backtrack, looking embarrassed.

“Damn Gogy, if you don’t think that was a party I wonder what kind of party you go to then.” Wilbur teased gently, it was very obviously a party, way too many people were there for it to be merely a get-together like George was trying to argue.

“Guys can we just focus on the game?” George deflected, launching another game, Wilbur and Dream joining it.

_ “George is a party animal confirmed?”  _ George read a donation out loud, getting a loud chuckled from Wilbur in response.

“I am NOT a party animal, Chat come on, stop!” George replied immediately, shifting in his chair and running a hand through his hair.

“No i guess you’re another kind of animal then G-”

“Wilbur! Stop!” George interrupted.

George’s hands were once again covering his face, but Wilbur could see the flush peeking through the gaps between his slender fingers, and he felt secretly proud of the achievement, he was starting to like making George blush a little too much.

“Okay sorry, sorry, you like ‘Pretty boy’ better? Heard that’s one of your nicknames.”

Wilbur watched as George completely disregarded the game, burying his crimson face in his arms resting on his desk, the camera now only capturing the top of his head.

“Please shut up Wilbur, I hate when people call me that, I don’t know why they keep doing it.” His voice was muffled but still loud enough for the mic to pick it up.

“Well I think I know why they do it.” Wilbur pushed further, not even caring about the stream capturing his less-than-subtle flirting.

“Whaaaat?” Dream cut in, sounding completely lost and surprised.

Wilbur resisted the urge to groan out loud when he saw that the American’s interruption gave George enough time to regain his composure slightly, straightening up in his chair, his blush fading away, revealing the freckles on George's right cheek again. 

“Nothing, literally nothing, it’s just old uni days things, I’m literally beating both of you right now, what are you guys even doing?”

At that Wilbur focused back on the game, that he hadn’t been paying attention to at all, he hadn’t even looked around yet and the timer was quickly running out, after reading Spanish on a sign he clicked on different South American countries randomly when he saw he only had a handful of seconds left. The screen flashed red at each of his attempts at guessing the country, he grimaced, he had gotten it wrong.

“Well that’s embarrassing, I was distracted, I swear I’m good at Geoguessr.” Wilbur winced, watching as Dream failed as well and George was the only one left standing.

George laughed, obviously delighted by both of their failures, and the giddy giggle brought a smile to Wilbur’s face.

“Wilbur, I’m so disappointed in you, you’re supposed to be the king of Geoguessr.” George shook his head looking let down, glancing into the camera for a second.

“Oh yeah? I’ll show you, come to Brighton again and we can have a real Geoguessr stream, where I won’t be hungover and running on five hours of sleep, and we’ll see who’s the best then! I bet I can beat you without moving and with 20 seconds on the clock for each round, while you can move as much as you want.” Wilbur mentally crossed his fingers, silently hoping the competitive side of George would make him say yes so he could have the chance to see him again.

George raised an eyebrow, “Wilbur I literally had to take the train back at 7am this morning, how much sleep do you think  _ I _ got? And I’m still doing better than you, but yeah okay the bet is on, what do I get if I win?”

“Hmm, subs? I don’t know, we’ll have to think about it.”

George made an affirmative noise, starting yet another game as the two others joined.

“I’m feeling kinda excluded from this, guys.” Dream said.

Wilbur definitely sensed some jealousy in his tone and immediately piped up to avoid George backing down to avoid hurting his friend’s feelings:

“Oh come on Dream, you have Sapnap with you, you guys can do your own Geoguessr stream, it will be okay if little Gogy comes to see me.”

“Yeah that’s true” George nodded, and yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

The topic was dropped but Wilbur didn’t forget that George had agreed to stream with him in Brighton, and he mentally noted to bring it up again privately to start planning things. George eventually ended the stream barely an hour later, both of the brits too tired to keep going for too long.

* * *

Despite his exhaustion, sleep evaded Wilbur as he laid in bed staring at his ceiling, thought swirling in his head. How did just a small party change how he saw George so much?

He rolled over in his bed, reaching for his phone on his bedside table, wincing at the brightness of the screen before his eyes accustomed to it, George still appeared ‘online’ on discord, the green icon next to his name convincing Wilbur to click on the DMs between the two.

_ WilburSoot: Hey, were you serious about being down to come to Brighton? 1:02 AM _

Wilbur barely had the time to blink before he saw the suspended dots, indicating George was typing back.

_ GeorgeNotFound: yeah, sure! I'm free whenever next week? 1:02AM _

Wilbur took a deep breath,  _ next week? _

_ WilburSoot: How about next Friday? 1:04AM _

It was currently Sunday, which meant it would leave George 4 full days to book tickets, and settle the details. He tapped impatiently on the screen, waiting for George’s reply.

_ GeorgeNotFound: Okay :) 1:06AM _

_ WilburSoot: Well then see you soon pretty boy :) 1:06AM _

Wilbur buried his face into his pillow again, smiling stupidly despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see you cowards subscribing to this but too scared to leave kudos because its gonna become smut (and i respect that, power to you, I just think its funny to be honest)
> 
> i have to say that there is one specific fic in the georgebur tag that I've read and re-read A LOT, so it definitely influences the way I write (Wilbur and Dream especially), so author if you're reading this, sorry for stealing your characterization, its because i've read your fic too much, and you made me like annoying lowkey jealous dream <3 (I would mention the fic but i don't know if the author is comfortable being name dropped in an explicit fanfic, but literally just go to the most kudoed georgebur fics and you'll find it somewhere near the top eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my main fandom so I'm posting this on anonymous to avoid spamming my unsuspecting followers with mcyt smut lol
> 
> This was literally meant to be a smutty georgebur oneshot but of course I couldn't stop writing, woopsies.
> 
> Next chapter will be a build up with some flirty Wilbur, hoping to get the actual smut in the third one, but this might end up with them having feelings instead if I don't keep writing too innocently (against my will)


End file.
